


Sad Marvel One-shots Based on Fanart

by Cyn_Writes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Inspired by Fanart, Peter Parker Misses Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Tony Stark Dies, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_Writes/pseuds/Cyn_Writes
Summary: Exactly what the title says.Mostly revolving around Peter Parker
Relationships: Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	1. Holding Onto You (And Finally Breathing)

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the fanart:   
> [https://www.google.com/url sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F776730266967120217%2F&psig=AOvVaw0wRRXX3qKJ6juH1CRPYMWF&ust=1608087187223000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCMjoqOD9zu0CFQAAAAAdAAAAABBJ](url)

It's funny, funerals. They're one hour memorials to try to honor an entire life. Maybe they're so short because nobody can put into words how amazing that person was. Especially Tony.

"Peter?" 

I look down from the site of the lake to find the source of the tiny voice. Everyone has started to leave. It's odd, the grim feeling from the funeral being whisked away by the beauty of the Stark house. 

I smile at the young girl standing in front of me. She has long brown hair and brown eyes resembling Tony's. 

"I'll leave you two to talk. I'm going to see Pepper." May squeezes my hand and walks off.

"Um, hi." I choke out, my mouth dry from crying. I haven't been able to breathe a full breath since he died. Everything has been too tight and too distant.

"Daddy told me a lot about you. My name is Morgan. You're Spider-Man, right?" She asks, sticking out her hand which I gladly take. She's so innocent yet has lost so much so young.

"Ya, I'm Spider-Man. What did your Daddy tell you about me?" 

"He said that you're my big brother. Is that true?" I feel tears threatening to release themselves. I all but throw myself at the girl, holding her close and letting the tears fall down my face.

"That's right." I whisper into her sholder. "I'm your big brother. And I promise I'm gonna protect you." I pull my head out of the crook of her neck and look into the sky.

I can finally breathe.


	2. Holding On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like this one but oh well.
> 
> Fanart: [https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fgramho.com%2Fexplore-hashtag%2Fironmanxspiderman&psig=AOvVaw0wRRXX3qKJ6juH1CRPYMWF&ust=1608087187223000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqGAoTCMjoqOD9zu0CFQAAAAAdAAAAABCXAw](url)

I'm the only one left outside after the funeral. May left because I'm staying with Pepper and Morgan for a while so we can help each other. Finally moving from my spot staring at the lake, I turn around and start to walk out to the front of the house. I don't know what I'm doing, but somehow, I do. I've given up trying to understand the world, let alone myself. It's like I'm falling into a whole that I don't want to climb out of. 

Because I've tried to climb out. And I've failed. Every death, every heartbreak, the world keeps crashing down around me. 

I stop in front of the garage and walk up to the key code. Instead of a keypad, there's a screen. It lights up with a picture of my school photo. 

"Peter Parker. Welcome." I hear Friday greet me and the door of the garage opens. I slowly creep in and stare at the space. I know this isn't my house and I shouldn't be intruding. But I can't help myself.

There are messy work tables spread out against the walls with unfinished projects on them. But the one in the middle draws my attention to it. I walk closer to the red helmet and pic it up.

I'm back in the destroyed compound. The world crumbles. Fires blaze. But here I am. Holding onto Tony.


	3. The Pain Inside Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.
> 
> Fanart: 

I know somethings wrong. And unfortunately, I know what's wrong. Quill, Mantis, Drax, Dr Strange, and now me. 

It hasn't started yet but I can tell by the way my bones start to hurt. The way my spidey-sense goes crazy. And the way that life isn't fair. And now it's starting. It hurts. It makes sense that it hurts. All of my atoms being ripped apart and turned into dust while my super healing tries to fix it.

"Mr Stark, I don't feel so good." Is all I manage to croak out. Mr Stark turns around and I notice tears in his eyes. 

"You're alright." He responds. But I'm not.

"I don't- I don't know what's happening." But I do. I stumble closer to him. "I don't know, hey, hey!" I fall into his arms and hold onto him. I can't leave him. He can't leave me. This can't be happening. I'm 16. And I'm about to die. "I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go. Mr Stark, please, I don't wanna go." I can barely feel him gripping onto me as I watch my hand turn to dust. My legs. I can't feel them. They're gone. I fall to the ground and look back at Mr Stark. My mentor. My hero. My father. 

This is it. My last moment. 

"I'm sorry."


End file.
